Busted
by Nero Pascal
Summary: The boy who lived is in a secret relationship with someone. Then one monday morning he got busted... wearing a slytherin tie. Watch, read,technicalities;honestly! Hilarity will ensue and will romance bloom and watch Harry's inner slytherin sneakiness come out. NEWLY REVISED!
1. The Symptoms

Chapter 1: The symptoms: slytherin- What?!

It was another usual Monday morning in Hogwarts School of Witch craft and Wizardry. All four houses were mostly seated and eating, owls were dutifully bringing mail and Ron and Hermione were arguing as usual when they noticed something _unusual__._

"Where's Harry?" Ron asked, spewing small bits of toast crumbs everywhere.

Hermione scrunched her nose. "Don't talk with your mouth full." She reprimanded. "I don't know. I noticed that he wasn't in the common room or dormitory since dinner yesterday."

"Sorry." He apologized, looking sheepish. "Do you think he's meeting up with someone? I mean he would only sneak out if he's…you know."

"I-I guess." Pale cheeks dusted pink. "But, if he is, why would he hide it?"

"Maybe, it's someone we don't normally talk to." He shrugged before shovelling eggs and bacon in his mouth. "Or he might think we'll leave him if we found out about it."

"You're right." Hermione nodded while sighing in slight defeat. "I should've known that he's afraid of us leaving him…"

"Look!" Ron exclaimed while looking at the general vicinity of the great hall's large double doors. "He's here."

"Harry!" Hermione waved. "You look happy…"

Harry Potter; saviour of the wizarding world, had a very happy smile om his face on top of his dishelved, just-got-ravished look.

"Where were you?" Hermione gave him a stern look. "We were worried. C'mon, here, eat."

"Let the man breathe, Hermione." Ron laughed. "He just snogged his girlfriend. Look, he has the symptoms-"

"H-how do you know that?" Harry stuttered, his eyes widening as he flushed pink.

"It's obvious." Hermione said as a matter-of-factly while rolling her eyes. "So, who is it?"

"Anyway," Ron pressed. "As I was saying, you've got the symptoms: swollen lips; messy clothes and you're wearing a slytherin tie-"

"OH, MERLIN'S BAGGY Y FRONTS!" Hermione and Ron chorused, eyes wide and looking at Harry as if he just invited Voldemort for lunch. "WHICH SLYTHERIN ARE YOU GOING OUT WITH?!"

By w, every single student body situated in the great hall was watching them blatantly, including the teachers; Dumbledore's eyes got twinklier while everyone else's eyes bugged out especially the potion master's.

"I can't tell you." Harry glared at everyone, harshly while moving his tie. The movement was a subtle warning for his boyfriend; for him to go and change his own tie which looked glaringly red from where he was sat.

"Why?" his best friends chorused, asking the question which was in everyone's mind.

"Because, he's in _slytherin _ and you'll probably slaughter him." Harry reasoned out, emphasizing the word slytherin as if that answered their very question.

With that single statement, all hell went loose.

"He-?"

"But I thought he was straight!"

"Slytherin!"

"Lucky bastard!"

"Oh Harry!" Hermione hugged him. "I'm sure, we'll like him."

"I won't say, I'll like him…" Ron mumbled. "But, I'll be civil."

"Tell you what," Harry said helplessly, eyeing the slytherin table. "If you guess right, I'll tell you."

A shuffle of movement was heard instantaneously, every table, had already started a betting pool. Students were clambering over the pool representatives while shouting random slytherin names while shaking a couple of knuts and galleons in the hopes of winning. And the best, or worst; depending on how you look at it, even the _teachers_ are participating.

Harry groaned as he blamed his boyfriend for two years; one amazing, Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Well, here's the edited version. Hope you had fun reading it!

I'd appreciate reviews!


	2. Broom Cupboards and Heated Kisses

Chapter 2: Betting Tables and Broom Cupboards

"_Luckily, no one noticed the gryffindor tie on him"_ Harry mused. _"We would've been busted. Although, the looks on everyone's face would've been hilarious."_

Harry was situated in the Gryffindor tower inside the boys' dormitory. He was lying down on his bed, while the other guys pestered him about his boyfriend's identity.

"So, Harry, me' lad. How did you manage to keep it secret?" Seamus asked as he plopped on a bed on Harry's right. "I mean, we're in Hogwarts; where secrets practically don't exist!"

Dean nodded, an amused smile graced his face. "Even _Dumbledore_ didn't know."

"Really?" Harry exclaimed, his eyes widened in shock. He believed that Dumbledore already knew.

"Yeah." Ron piped. "I also heard him making a bet."

"Speaking of which; who's on the bet?" Harry inquired, running his fingers through his hair.

Seamus, Gryffindor betting pool representative, shuffled around for a second or so before finding the betting parchment and giving it to Harry with a flourish. The paper itself was charmed, whenever someone writes a new bet in other houses, such as hufflepuff, the parchment would automatically update the list and vice versa. The list was long. In the sixth year bets alone contained thirty four bets:

Seamus Finnegan: Blaise Zabini: three galleons

Dean Thomas: Theodore Nott: five galleons and three sickles

Neville longbottom: Jake D'eath: ten sickles

Ron weasley: Blaise Zabini: ten sickles

Fred Weasley: Troy Bonifay: three galleons

George Weasley: what my twin said: two galleons

Lavender Brown: Kublai Moon: one galleon

Hermione granger: Theodore Nott: two galleons

Ginny Weasley: Draco Malfoy: two sickles

Parvati Patil: Theodore Nott: five galleons

Sixth year (seventh) Ravenclaw

Terry boot: Blaise Zabini: four galleons

Mort koob: Theodore Nott: four galleons

Luna lovegood: Draco Malfoy: two galleons

Padma Patil: Kublai Moon: three sickles

Sixth year (seventh) Hufflepuff

Justin finch-fletchley: Caeser Pows: ten galleons

Hannah Abbott: Tom Wellfried: two galleons

Sixth year (seventh) Slytherin

Blaise Zabini: Theodore Nott: thirteen galleons

Theodore Nott: Kublai Moon: twelve galleons

Kublai Moon: Theodore Nott: fourteen galleons

Tom Wellfried: Caesar Pows: thirteen galleons

Caesar Pows: Troy Bonifay: fifteen galleons

Troy Bonifay: Jake D'eath: thirteen galleons

Jake D'eath: Blaise Zabini: eleven galleons

Vincent Crabbe: Theodore Nott: six galleons

Gregory Goyle: Caeser Bonifay: three galleons

Kublai moon: Theodore Nott: nine galleons

Pansy Parkinson: Jake D'eath: sixteen galleons

Daphne Greengrass: Blaise Zabini: three galleons

Astoria Greengrass: Jake D'eath: two galleons

Millicent Bulstrode: Blaise Zabini: six galleons

Sally Anne-perks: Kublai Moon: three galleons

The bet ratio went like this; The person who's making the bet: The supposed boyfriend of one Harry Potter : The amount they paid. The final prize was already huge!

"_Merlin's saggy pants. Luna knows! And Ginny!" _He thought glumly. _"What should I do?"_

"Anyway," Harry turned towards Ron. "Have you and Hermione guessed who it is?"

"We have our guesses, but, our bets are who we thought it was before we talked about it."

"When are you going to tell me to confirm it?"

"Well," Ron plopped a Bertie Bott's bean in his mouth. "We thought, we'd do it tomorrow at dinner, so the betting pool can know who will win. And because, it would be hilarious to see everyone's faces."

Harry nodded then casted a tempus charm, seeing the time, he junped out of bed and waved goodbye, while walking out of the dormitory. "Don't you dare follow me!" he shouted behind him.

Harry strolled casually, to avoid suspicions and people following him, until he reached the seventh floor broom cupboard when he suddenly felt a warm arm and hand wrap around his waist pulling him against a strong, vanilla-spiced chest.

"Took you long enough." A husky voice murmured against his ear.

"Sorry," Harry smiled sheepish as he pressed his plump lips against Draco's. "The guys were throttling for information."

Draco chuckled as he nuzzled Harry's neck, which smelled like the rain, chocolate and _Harry. _"So, who was on the betting sheet?"

"Why?" Harry gave him a questioning look. "Didn't you see it?"

"No," Draco drawled as he peppered Harry's neck with kisses, biting the soft flesh until he marked it as his. "I was pretending to be uninterested by the boy-who-lived."

"So," Harry grabbed his lover's neck and kissed him passionately, his hands burying themselves in Draco's golden locks. "Are you interested or not?"

"Oh," Draco drawled, deepening the kiss and squeezing Harry's ass. "I'm _definitely_ interested."

Harry gasped at the hand which found its way to his ass, he arched his back as he increased the pressure between his and Draco's groin. The kiss was renewed with a new found sense of _hunger_ as Harry moaned at the feeling of Draco against him, until they had to part for air. Both males were panting with excitement and lack of hair but Draco's hand never left Harry's waist.

"So, who do they think it is?" Draco asked, resting his chin on Harry's ebony hair.

"Most people think it's Theodore Nott and Blaise Zabini." Harry replied, his voice slightly muffled by Draco's chest as Harry embraced him tighter. Draco's scent was intoxicating; it was vanilla and something so _Draco_ all rolled into one.

"Really?"

"Yeah," Harry looked up at him in confusion. "Why are you so surprised?"

"Because they're both utterly straight as an arrow." Draco replied, kissing Harry's forehead. "And taken."

"Hmmm." Harry muttered, peppering Draco's cheek and jaw with light kisses. "Luna and Ginny voted for you."

"Yeah," Draco said haughtily, rolling his eyes. "Because Luna is a seer and Ginny is a hopeless romantic!"

Harry chuckled at his lover's antics. "I never disagreed with you."

"Yes, I know." He replied, throwing Harry another smug look.

They shared another heated kiss and Draco carved another love bite into Harry's neck when they heard fellow students scurrying quickly past the cupboard, which was then followed by a quick tempus charm, consequently reminding them that it was almost curfew.

"I've got to go Draco." Harry smiled gainst the 'good night' kiss that was given.

"But, Harry…" Draco whined, while giving Harry's hips a squeeze.

Harry chuckled and gave him another kiss. "I'll miss you too. They'll announce it tomorrow ok?"

Draco nodded with a sigh. "Fine. I suppose you do have to go. It's time we came out anyway."

Harry traipsed back to the Gryffindor common rooms, avoiding Filch and his cat, when he was greeted with a very eager Hermione."Hey, why are you still up?"

Ron shrugged while giving him a 'ask her' look. I looked at Hermione expectantly, waiting for a reprimand for going out and not bringing the cloak.

"So? What happened?" Hermione squealed. "I want details!"

"Hermione!" he protested with flushed cheeks.

"I don't want to know!" Ron yelped.

Hermione laughed at Ron's antics. "So, how long have you been with him?"

"Two years." Harry answered with a large smile.

"Wow." Hermione gasped. "How did you keep it secret?"

"Yeah," Ron nodded, his eyes sparkling with curiosity. "The longest secret kept was for two months! You lasted at least two years!"

"What can I say," Harry chuckled. "We're both as slytherin as a slytherin can get."

"What do you mean, mate?" Ron inquires, his brows furrowed in confusion.

"_Oh, crap. I've forgotten to tell them." _Harry thought darkly. "Well, I was almost sorted into slytherin in first year." He explained, the explanation sounding more like a question than an actual statement.

Hermione laughed. "Your secrets seems to be spilling Harry…" she finished with a sadistical tone.

"Yeah, long kept secrets." Ron smiled amusedly.

Harry rolled his eyes at the two. "I'm turning in." he shook his head as they kept on laughing,

The two watched Harry disappear into the boy's dormitory. Hermione looked at Ron expectantly. "Ron, do you still remember our guesses?"

"Yeah," Ron rubbed his nose, looking thoughtful. "Nott, Zabini and Malfoy."

Hermione nodded in verification. "I can't believe the secret lasted two years."

"I think I'll faint if it's Malfoy." Ron said with a frown.

"Hermione laughed. "Yeah, but we'll still support him. He's our friend, he deserves to be happy."

"Yeah," Ron nodded. "We'll let him be happy, even if that means, we have to suffer through stuck up gits with blonde hair."

"That was the most intelligent thing you've ever said."

Ron's cheeks flushed red as a tomato. "Well, we should go to bed."

"Yeah," Hermione nodded. "R-Ron?"

"Yeah?"

"What would you say if I told you I fancy a slytherin?"

"I would say," Ron looked at her in surprise then smiled warmly. "I'd be a hypocrite for not accepting you."

Hermione beamed at him. "Who is it?"

Ron shook his head, as he smiled widely at her smiling face. "I'll tell you and Harry tomorrow after dinner."

"Likewise, I guess."

* * *

I'd appreciate reviews!


	3. Revelations

Chapter 3: Revelations

* * *

"The greatest thing you'll ever learn is to love and be loved in return."-Moulin Rouge

* * *

Harry woke up with dread._"Today's the day…"_ he thought while staring at the ceiling.

"Harry, m'lad." Seamus' head poked through the curtain like separations. "Today is the day, we find out abut the lucky or unlucky one you've been bedding."

Harry groaned. _"Wasn't it enough to make me nervous? Now, I feel like I'm going to announce my death day." _He shuddered. _"I can imagine it now; the daily prohet and the attention from other people! Ugh."_

"Are you alright?" A familiar voice asked.

"Yeah, Ron." Harry sarcastically replied. "I'm terrific."

He just laughed. "You might want to get up and change; it nearly time for 'Mione to shout at us."

"OK, ok." Harry replied in defeat, his hands shook above his head, indicating surrender while trudging towards the shower carrying his towel and other bath supplies.

"I'll meet you in the common room!" Harry heard Ron shout followed by a quick succession of foot steps down the spiralling stairs.

"OK." He shouted back as he pulled a fluffy white towel around his waist and traipsed back into the dormitory, still slightly wet.

"Harry," Dean goggled at his hips with wide eyes. "Is that…"

"That what?" Harry looked at him in confusion.

Seamus followed Deans gaze and gasped as his eyes settled on Harry's hip. "Y-your hips!"

"What about it?"

"You have a tattoo." The two unisoned. " That's amazing!"

"Oh," Harry said in realization as he looked at it. "That."

The tattoo inked on Harry's hip area was a green snake with silver eyes, and, in delicate black inkd handwriting it said: "Property of D. Malfoy; Fuck off." Harry thought with a fond smile about his lover's similar tattoo, but instead of a snake it was a lion with a the script saying: "Property of H. Potter; Fuck off." Fortunately for Harry, It seemed that Dean and Seamus only saw the snake and not the writing. Harry had a feeling he would've had to deal with just more than the ogling. _"This is going to spread like wild fire now, isn't it?"_

"We'll go now, Harry." The two said, still ogling at the mercury eyed serpent.

Harry waved goodbye as he started putting on his school uniform when a piercing shout reached him.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER, SOME PEOPLE WANT TO EAT!"

"Sorry, Mione!" he shouted back. "I'm coming."

Harry ran down the steps in record time to see A whining Ron, exasperated Hermione, an impatient Ginny and an amused Neville.

"Finally!" they all chorused.

"Sorry." He apologized. "I had to at least try to tame my hair…"

All four sniggered at him.

"So, what is this I hear about tattoos?" Ginny asked with a lift of a brow.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Really?" Ginny pressed. "Does a green serpent with silver eyes, ring any bell?"

"Maybe…" Harry laughed nervously, his hand running through his hair.

"What tattoo?" The other three asked after hearing Ginny's teasing question.

"According to Seamus and Dean, Harry has a snake tattoo." Ginny answered for Harry.

"I can answer on my own, thanks." Harry snapped.

Ginny just glared at him. "Strip."

"Excuse me?" He gave her a horrified look.

Ginny glared harder at Harry. "Strip." She said slowly, popping the 'p' at the end.

Harry looked at her; bewildred. "I'm gay, sorry, but no! I'm not stripping!"

Ginny gave him an exasperated look. "You ponce, I don't fancy you! I want to see your tattoo."

"Oh. Maybe, depends how the guessing goes."

"I'll hold you to that." Hermione and Ginny unisoned.

As they approached the great hall, the volume decreased as everyone watched the Gryffindor group in curiosity before going back to what they were doing. Harry glanced at the slytherin table where, he found Draco looking at him and winked.

"Harry," Hermione said. "Keep on eating."

"Ok," Harry stuffed the final piece of toast in his mouth. "I'm done."

Hermione rolled her eyes and shook her head. "You're turning into Ron."

Harry laughed. "I hope not, I happen to have better manners." He jokingly mumbled then stuck out his tongue at her.

She rolled her eyes at him. "C'mon, we've got transfigurations."

Harry found himself in Draco's arms in the room of requirement after a long line of subjects. After a heated kiss, they parted for air. Still panting, they didn't move from one another's arm.

"Are you ready?" Draco asked while attacking his neck once more.

Harry moaned. "Are you?"

He kissed Harry softly. "Yeah."

Harry smiled, as he tightened his embrace on Draco. "Together?"

Draco held Harry's eyes for a second, his eyes burned, full of passion. "Forever."

"C'mon, We'll be late for arithmancy and divinations."

"Screw arithmancy." Draco whined, tightening his grip n me.

"I'd rather you screw me." Harry replied with a laugh as he untangled himself from Draco and ran to divinations.

Divinations and potions went by far too quickly for Harry's liking as the moment of truth finally dawned on him. Dinner time. His heart was pounding against his chest, it felt like it was worse than facing Voldemort. He saw his friends smiled teasingly. _"With friends like these, who needs enemies?"_ he thought in defeat. No one seemed to notice the group entering the great hall, which came to a relief for Harry. They sat down, Harry facing the slytherin table; Ron;Hermione;Ginny and Neville sat across, blocking Harry's view on the snake's table, causing Harry to frown.

"Ok, what are the rules?" Hermione asked.

"Wait a minute." Ginny interrupted. "LISTEN UP! HARRY POTTER, BOY-WHO-LIVED'S BOYFRIEND WILL BE GUESSED BY HERMIONE AND RON!"

With this, everyone's conversation stopped, they all had their attention riveted at the Gryffindor table; even the professors. Everyone was anxious to find out who it was and who would win the large betting reward.

Hermione coughed. "The rules?"

"OH yeah," Harry looked around nervously at the attention given. "You have three guesses and one yes or no question."

"Ron," Hermione nudged him. "You go first."

The tension was thick enough to be cut by a butter knife. It was suffocating. Ron flushed red at the anticipating stares as he mumbled. "Theodore Knott."

Harry grinned, most people had agrin on their face; hinking they had won. "No." He replied with a laugh; easing some of the tension.

The grins quickly fell and the 'audeience' groaned.

"Blaise Zabini." Hermione suggested.

People edged away from their seats in anticipation, some had crossed their fingers, hoping to hear the word "Yes."

Harry laughed at the absurdity. "Of course, not." Then hastily added. "No offence."

"None taken, Potter." Zabini replied from the slytherin table. "I think I know how it is."

"Really?" HAry asked, a sly snile creeping onto his lips.

"Oh, yes." Zabini drawled. "How very slytherin of you."

Harry purred from the comment. "Why, thank you."

"Your welcome." Zabini smirked.

THUD.

Everyone turned to where the sound had originated; it seemed that Professor Snape; Potions Master extraodinaire had fainted. Everyone sniggered as professor McGonagall mumbled "enervate" to re-awaken the potion's professor.

Professor Snape groaned. "Thank you, professor. I apologise for the interruption. I was merely shocked when I worked out who it was."

"Very slytherin of him, don't you think; professor?" Zabini smirked.

"Indeed. Although, admittedly, they are like ying and yang."

"Anyway," Harry turned to face Hermione once again. "You have one guess left and a question."

"You know, we could always tell everyone to strip to see who has your matching tattoo." Ginny quipped.

Everybody began buzzing at the new found information.

Harry smiled. "Yeah, but you won't because you're my friend and we are Gryffindors."

Everyone became silent once again, from behind Hermione, Harry could see his lover flush a delicate pink which made him smile widely.

"We're going to ask a question." Hermione decide for both her and Ron.

"OK," Harry prompted. "What is it?"

"Is he good to you?" Hermione smiled softly.

Harry's eyes widened in realization. "You've worked it out haven't you?"

Hermione nodded with a laugh. "So, is he?"

Harry laughed. "Very."

"Better be."

Everyone looked confused. That, or irritated for not being able to guess or wait for the awaited answer.

"What did I miss?" Ron asked, eyes wide in confusion.

"Nothing." Hermione replied out loud as she whispered something else into Ron's ears.

"Harry!" Ron's eyes grew wide. "The sorting hat was right! You should've been in slytherin!"

"So, you two ok with it?"

"IF he makes you happy…" Ron concluded with nod. "You deserve it after all you've been through."

"I agree with Ron, you know." Hermione grinned.

Ginny coughed. "Do you mind telling us? You know, the rest of the entire student body who are left in the dark."

The golden trio blushed.

"Here's our guess." Ron and Hermione chorused. "Draco Malfoy; the slytherin prince."

"Yup!" Harry smiled at Draco. He smiled back which increased Harry's heart rate. Everyone gasped at the interaction.

Draco had gotten up and waltzed towards the Gryffindor table with a smirk. "Granger, Weasley." Draco drawled. "I apologize for all the things I have done to you. As a token of apology, please accept This book: Hogwarts; It's founders and two season tickets to the chudley cannon match; front row near the minister."

Hermione and Ron sat there, dumb founded.

Harry beamed at his boyfriend and kissed him and he he kissed him back heatedly.

"Awwww." Hermione cooed.

He shook his head exasperatedly.

"Thank you, Malfoy." Hermione and Ron said "How did you know what we liked?"

"Harry, of course." Draco smirked "So, who won the bet?"

At that, everyone groaned, knowing they had lost except for two fellow classmates:

Luna Love good and Ginny Weasley.

Everyone was shouting; due to the shock of the revelation or due to the arguing because of the bet, they weren't sure.

"Shall we go to the room of requirement?" Ron shouted over the noise.

"Yeah." Harry and Draco chorused.

They reached the room of requirement and its peaceful tranquility; they sat down in big plush cushions near a table filled with cookies.

"Is the tattoo thing true?" Hermione asked, her eyes sparkled in curiosity.

"Hermione!" Harry muttered "You're turning into a fangirl."

"Yeah, but, I think it's sexy." Hermione smirked

Harry sighed. "Yeah it's true"

Hermione bit her lip, a little hesitant ."Can I see them both?"

Harry looked at Draco, they both nodded then laughed at the accidental syncronicity. They stood up and lowered our pants to show our tattoo.

Hermione gasped "that's so sexy and sweet"

The two lovers grinned and sat down, Draco's arms around the saviour's waist protectively.

Harry leaned back and thought with a grin as he settled himself inside Draco's vanilla warmth. "_L__ife is good, it's not perfect but it's good enough for me"_

* * *

I'd appreciate reviews.


End file.
